playstationhomefandomcom-20200214-history
Clothes
Did you want female clothes? If so, then click here. PlayStation Home provides you with unique clothing to make your avatar represent you. With new clothes designers joining the community, there is no telling what options you will have. Below we provide you information on each article of clothing that you can obtain, and how to obtain it. Headgear :None ::How to Obtain: None. :Black Beanie ::How to Obtain: None. :Fishing Hat ::How to Obtain: None. :Brown Ballcap ::How to Obtain: None. :Dig-Dug Ballcap ::How to Obtain: Eat the turnip on Stage 2 of Dig-Dug in the NAMCO Museum Trial. :Cowboy Hat ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. Hands :None ::How to Obtain: None. :Black Gloves ::How to Obtain: None. :White Echochrome Gloves ::How to Obtain: Reach 3,000 points on Stage A of Echochrome. Torso :White T-Shirt ::How to Obtain: None. :Dark Blue Home T-Shirt ::How to Obtain: None. :Gray Long Sleeved Shirt ::How to Obtain: None. :Green Collar T-Shirt (Collar folded) ::How to Obtain: None. :Blue T-Shirt with White Long Sleeved Undershirt ::How to Obtain: None. :Black Tank Top ::How to Obtain: None. :NAMCO PAC-MAN T-Shirt ::How to Obtain: Get a cherry on PAC-MAN in the NAMCO Museum Trial. :NAMCO Galaga T-Shirt ::How to Obtain: Beat Stage 2 in Galaga in the NAMCO Museum Trial. :NAMCO Galaga Jacket ::How to Obtain: In Galaga, let the enemy capture a ship (you must have more than one life to do this). Your captured ship will turn red. Kill all of the enemies around the enemy holding your ship. When he is the last one, follow his pattern. Right as he is going off of the bottom of the screen, crash into your ship (the red one). After the game, you should get a gift. :White Echochrome Torso ::How to Obtain: Reach 3,000 points on Stage A of Echochrome. :NAMCO Dig-Dug T-Shirt ::How to Obtain: Eat a carrot in Dig-Dug in the NAMCO Museum Trial. :NAMCO Xevious T-Shirt ::How to Obtain: Find the White Tower in Xevious in the NAMCO Museum Trial. :Hooded Top ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. :Turtleneck ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. :Military Jacket ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. : Legs :Blue Jeans ::How to Obtain: None. :Dark Green Loose Cargos ::How to Obtain: None. :Red Sweatpants ::How to Obtain: None. :Green Straight-Legged Pants ::How to Obtain: None. :Brown Baggy Jeans with Belt ::How to Obtain: None. :NAMCO Shorts ::How to Obtain: Eat a strawberry in Pac-Man in the NAMCO Museum Trial. :Echochrome White Legs ::How to Obtain: Reach 3,000 points on Stage A of Echochrome. :Cargo Shorts ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. :Drainpipe Jeans ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. :Jeans with Turnups ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. Feet :Black Dress Shoes ::How to Obtain: None. :White Tennis Shoes ::How to Obtain: None. :Brown Dress Shoes ::How to Obtain: None. :Brown Skate Shoes ::How to Obtain: None. :Bare Feet ::How to Obtain: None. :Echochrome White Feet ::How to Obtain: Reach 3,000 points on Stage A of Echochrome. :Basketball Boots ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. :Slip-on Trainers ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. :Winklepicker Shoes ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. Jewelry Left Ear :None ::How to Obtain: None. :Gold Stud ::How to Obtain: None. Right Ear :None ::How to Obtain: None. :Gold Stud ::How to Obtain: None. Accessories Glasses :None ::How to Obtain: None. :Black-Rounded Square Glasses ::How to Obtain: None. :Red Sports Glasses ::How to Obtain: None. Headphones :Wireless, Circular Headphones ::How to Obtain: None.